Quand non veut dire je t'aime
by framboise-sama
Summary: OS GrimmIchi. Grimmjow est vivant et revient dans le monde réel pour se battre contre Ichigo. Mais quand il le lui demande Ichigo dit non. Pourquoi ?


En allant au lycée ce matin, Ichigo aperçu un hollow. Comme à son habitude, il pris sa tablette et se transforma en shinigami. Il laissa son corps caché, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le trouve "mort". Une fois le travail fait, il repris apparence humaine et repris sa route comme si rien ne s'était passé. Arrivé au lycée, il remarqua une troupe de filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de crier "KYAAA ! Il est trop Beau !"

Et c'est là qu'il l'aperçut. La seule personne avec des cheveux et des yeux bleus. La seule personne qui le faisait trembler.

Grimmjow.

_Flash-back._

Grimmjow arriva dans le monde réel par le gargantua. Il fallait qu'il le trouve. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il devienne un humain pour pouvoir l'approcher. Mais comment faire ? Il devait bien y avoir un moyen comme pour les shinigami. Il réfléchissait quand soudain il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il prit son sabre dans sa main droite et se retourna brusquement.

- Oh la ! Ne vous inquiétez pas Jaggerjack-san. Je suis venu vous aider.

- T'es qui toi ? demanda méchamment Grimmjow à la personne en face de lui.

- Urahara Kisuke. Je vois que vous avez un problème, non ?

- Ouais et alors en quoi ça vous r'garde ?

- Eh bien, c'est juste que laisser un arrancar se balader en pleine ville c'est pas super. Surtout que la Soul Society doit déjà savoir que vous êtes là et des capitaines sont sûrement en route pour vous tuer.

En voyant la grimace de Grimmjow, Urahara lui dit :

- Alors, vous venez avec moi ?

- J'ai pas vraiment l'choix, grommela Grimmjow.

Grimmjow et Urahara se dirigèrent vers la boutique. En arrivant Urahara lui présenta un gigaï.

- C'est quoi c'truc ?

- C'est un gigaï. Il vous servira à passer inaperçu et puis réduira au minimum votre reiatsu.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon tous les humains qui passeront à côté de vous mourront. Et vous serez dans de beaux draps.

- Hum…

Quand Grimmjow fut dans son gigaï, un peu à contrecoeur, il demanda à Kisuke pourquoi il l'avait aidé. Mais tout ce qu'il lui avait répondu était un "Au lycée de Karakura, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'intéressant".

Le lendemain, Grimmjow chercha ce lycée et quand il fut arrivé, une foule de filles s'était précipitées sur lui. Et quand il leva les yeux, il **le** vit.

_Fin du flash-back._

Ichigo s'était arrêté pour le regarder.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il ne devait pas être mort ?" pensa-t-il.

Mort. Oui. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il se faisait attaquer par Noitra. Et il était mort. Mais pourtant il avait tant espéré qu'il soit encore en vie. Et là, il était à quelques mètres de lui. Il voulait courir pour enlever cette distance, il voulait le toucher, l'embrasser. Depuis son combat, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Il était amoureux d'un homme, d'un seul. Le seul. Quand ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, le cœur d'Ichigo eut un raté. Face à cette situation, Ichigo commença à marcher, s'approchant de lui, mais à la fin passa à côté de la troupe de filles. Il rentra dans l'établissement et rejoignit sa classe.

- Salut Ichigo ! Lança Tatsuki.

- 'lut Tatsuki.

- K-Kurosaki-kun !

- Inoue. Ça va ?

- Ah… Euh… Oui !

- Ichigoooooooooo ! cria Keigo.

Ichigo donna un coup de poing à ce dernier comme à son habitude.

- Tu vois Keigo, je te l'avais dit, dit Mizuiro.

- Mais… mais ! Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'on me frappe ?

La cloche sonna et le professeur arriva. Tous les élèves s'assirent suite à l'ordre du professeur.

- Bon aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève, annonça le professeur.

Tout le monde chuchotait sur l'arrivée du nouvel élève. Ichigo était assis, mais n'écoutait pas. Il pensait à Grimmjow. Il se demandait pourquoi il était là. Ça l'énervait à force de réfléchir. Alors en entendant tout le bruit dans la classe, il sortit de sa rêverie.

- Tu peux entrer, dit le professeur à l'élève derrière la porte.

"Un nouvel élève ?" se demanda Ichigo.

Le nouvel élève entra et Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Ishida, Inoue et Chad se tournèrent vers lui avec la même surprise.

"Impossible. Je pensais qu'il se baladait juste en ville. Pourquoi il est ici ? Et en plus dans ma classe ?" pensa Ichigo tout troublé.

/ /

Grimmjow venait d'entrer dans la classe et déjà toutes les filles étaient "tombées amoureuse" de lui. Il se présenta et chercha Ichigo du regard. Quand il le remarqua, ce dernier le regardait mauvaisement. Ce qui le fit sourire à sa manière. C'est-à-dire le sourire de tueur. Ce qui fit un froid dans la salle. Mais il s'en foutait bien. Le professeur lui désigna une place (près d'Ichigo bien sûr) et il s'avança dans l'allée où était Ichigo. Il s'arrêta devant sa table.

- Ça fait longtemps, hein ! Ichigo ! dit Grimmjow légèrement menaçant. Ça te dit un combat là tout de suite ?

Ichigo le regarda et répondit :

- Non.

Grimmjow perdit son sourire instantanément. Il osait dire non à Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?

- Jaggerjack-san, va tout de suite t'asseoir, ordonna le professeur.

Grimmjow s'assit à sa place (très) énervé.

/ /

Ichigo cru qu'il allait mourir. Non seulement il lui parlait, mais surtout il l'avait regardé avec ses yeux bleus électrifiant. Mais sa proposition de combat l'avait rendu triste. Il était revenu ici juste pour se battre, pas pour lui. Il se gifla intérieurement. Il savait plus que bien que jamais cet homme, cet arrancar donc cet hollow sans cœur, ne pourrait l'aimer. Grimmjow voulait se battre. Mais Ichigo ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas le blesser car il avait bien trop peur de le tuer. Mais en même temps, lors du dernier combat entre eux, il s'était senti si proche de lui.

Ichigo était partagé en deux : soit il était proche de lui, mais le tuait, soit il restait loin, mais Grimmjow vivait.

Pendant toute l'heure Ichigo réfléchit.

/ /

Grimmjow était très contrarié. Comment ça "non" ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment Ichigo ? Celui qui s'était battu contre lui, celui qui avait battu Ulquiorra et enfin celui qui avait battu Aizen ? Mais il y arriverait. Ils se battront un jour ou l'autre. Il allait tellement le faire chier avec ça qu'il lui dira "oui". Grimmjow rigola intérieurement. Il passa toute l'heure à s'imaginer comment le harceler avec ça, comment le faire accepter. Il était super déterminé !

/ /

Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, Ishida, Inoue et Chad rejoignirent Ichigo.

- Kurosaki ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec lui ? Tu vas vraiment accepter ? demanda Ishida un peu pertubé.

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Ichigo.

- Et j'pourrais savoir pourquoi ? demanda Grimmjow.

Tous les quatre se retournèrent en même temps pour dévisager leur ennemi. Ichigo se leva et passa à côté de lui en l'ignorant. Ce qui agaça fortement Grimmjow qui le retenit par le bras.

- Tu t'défiles ?

Ichigo ne répondit rien et regardait droit devant lui. Il posa sa main sur celle de Grimmjow pour l'enlever de son bras et partit. Quand il fut dehors, il s'adossa au mur. Ce contact avait failli le faire exploser. Son bras et sa main brûlaient encore. Son cœur lui faisait trop mal. Il avait du mal à dire quelque chose. Le seul mot qu'il avait réussi à placer dans bien que mal était pour refuser son combat. Quel nul. Vraiment. On dirait une jeune adolescente dans un livre shojo. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il ne pouvait pas le voir. Ça devenait trop dur. La cloche sonna et le prof qui passait à côté de lui s'arrêta.

- Ça va Ichigo ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

L'infirmerie ? Bonne idée. Comme ça il ne le verrait pas.

- Oui, je ne me sens pas très bien…

- Bon alors vas-y.

Ouf elle y avait cru. Quoique vu le nombre de fois qu'il y était allé pour combattre un hollow, elle devait sûrement y être habitué. Il se rendit donc à l'infirmerie et s'allongea sur un lit. Il ferma les yeux. Il voyait Grimmjow. Il l'aimait, mais ça lui faisait mal. Un amour à sens unique. Quelle ironie ! Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux et voilà que non seulement il tombe amoureux d'un homme, mais en plus il ne l'aime pas. Faut dire qu'il parle de Grimmjow Jaggerjack là !

A force de réfléchir, Ichigo s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

- Kun ! Saki-kun ! Kurosaki-kun !

Ichigo ouvrit lentement ses yeux et vit Inoue. Tout à coup, il se rappela qu'il était à l'infirmerie et qu'il avait dû s'endormir. Il se redressa d'un coup ce qui fit sursauter Inoue.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Kurosaki-kun ?

- Ah oui, je vais bien. Un peu fatigué.

- Euh… Kurosaki-kun, je sais que tu ne vas pas être très content mais Grimmjow est là, dit-elle en se rapprochant d'Ichigo et en baissant le ton sur la fin de sa phrase.

Ichigo, surpris, tourna la tête et le vit adossé au mur en train de le regarder avec son sourire habituel.

- T'sais q't'es mignon quand tu dors ! dit le bleuté en rigolant.

Ichigo devînt rouge pivoine, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais Grimmjow le retint et fit signe à Inoue de partir.

- Cette fois, tu n'partiras pas comme ça.

Ichigo rassembla ses forces pour parler.

- Lâche-moi, Grimmjow.

- Je te lâcherais quand tu accepteras de combattre contre moi.

- Quoi que tu fasses ou dises, je refuserais toujours.

Grimmjow s'énerva. Deux refus ! Cette fois-ci, il employa les grands moyens. Il ferma la porte, lâcha Ichigo et sortit de son gigaï. Il attrapa Ichigo par le cou et ils partirent en sonido. Lorsque Grimmjow s'arrêta, les deux étaient dans une forêt. Le bleuté lâcha Ichigo. Il faisait jour mais à cause des arbres, il faisait sombre. Ichigo se rendant compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux, tout seuls, dans un endroit sombre, il eut certaines pensé.

"Rah ! mais à quoi je pense moi, merde !" pensa Ichigo.

Grimmjow observait le rouquin et rigolait intérieurement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? demanda nerveusement Ichigo.

- On va se faire un combat que tu le veuilles ou non.

Grimmjow sortit son sabre et se positionna prêt à attaquer. Ichigo se tourna vers lui. Il ne voulait vraiment pas combattre. Voyant que le rouquin ne bougeait pas, Grimmjow commença à attaquer. Ichigo évita de justesse. N'ayant pas le choix, il se transforma en shinigami et pris son sabre en main. Il évitait tous les coups, mais n'attaquait pas. Grimmjow le voyait bien et profita de cette situation. Il le blessa au bras. Ichigo s'arrêta et réfléchit à un moyen de se sortir de ce calvaire. Soudain, il eût une idée.

"Non, je ne peux pas ! Mais en même temps, est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment, mais sinon je vais me faire tuer ! Il faut que je me lance ! J'espère que ça va marcher !"

- Grimmjow ! cria Ichigo

Le susnommé, surpris, s'arrêta.

- Arrête ! Je ne me battrais pas ! Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi !

- M'en fous ! répliqua le bleuté. Je veux un combat que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Mais moi je ne veux pas me battre avec celui que j'aime ! cria Ichigo tout rouge.

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

- Q… Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien compris ! Je suis amoureux de toi Grimmjow. Et je ne veux pas tuer celui que j'aime.

Ichigo était tellement gêné de cette situation, qu'il pris son corps et s'enfuit. Il réintégra son corps et se rendit au lycée le plus vite possible. Il fallait absolument qu'il se change les idées.

/ /

Grimmjow était resté dans la forêt, toujours sous le choc de cette révélation.

"Il se moque de moi, là ! Ichigo Kurosaki amoureux de moi ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Mais en même temps c'est une raison valable de son refus de se battre contre moi. Et pourquoi je suis chamboulé ! Je m'en fous qu'il soit amoureux !"

Mais à ces mots, Grimmjow se sentit mal.

"Pourquoi je me sens comme ça, bordel ! Je n'peux pas être amoureux quand même ! Mais alors pourquoi je me sens nul ? Pourquoi le jour où je me suis rendu compte que j'étais encore vie, j'ai pensé à Ichigo ?"

Grimmjow s'assit par terre et mis sa tête dans ses mains.

1 semaine plus tard.

Depuis ce jour-là, Ichigo n'avait plus revu Grimmjow. Il trouvait que c'était mieux comme ça même si ça lui déchirait le cœur. Il voulait le revoir, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas parce qu'il ne saurait pas quoi faire. Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et il était parti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie. Ichigo marchait en réfléchissant et n'avait pas entendu qu'on l'appelait.

- Kurosaki-kun ! Kurosaki-kun !

Ichigo entendit son nom la deuxième fois. Il se retourna et vit Inoue courir après lui.

- Inoue ! Désolé je ne t'avais pas entendu.

- Ah ! Ce… n'est pas… grave ! dit-elle essoufflée.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui ! Oui ! dit-elle en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens.

- Euh… Ok, si tu le dis.

- Au fait, Kurosaki-kun, j'ai entendu quelques rumeurs dans le quartier.

- Ah bon ? Lesquelles ?

- Et bien qu'il y aurait un lycéen aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus qui te chercherait.

Ichigo s'arrêta. Grimmjow ? Pourquoi il le cherchait ? Inoue le regardait un peu triste. Elle avait vu cette minuscule lueur dans ses yeux. Elle avait compris. Ichigo aimait Grimmjow. (Pour une fois qu'elle n'est pas bête !)

- Kurosaki-kun, on continue ?

- Ah oui, excuse-moi.

- Hum, Hum, dit-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Arrivés au lycée, Ichigo chercha Grimmjow des yeux. Pour l'éviter le plus possible bien sûr. Mais il n'était nul part. Il monta en classe et ne le vit toujours pas. Après tout, ce n'était que des rumeurs. Mais quand même. Ichigo espérait que ce soit vrai. Mais il avait peur de la réaction du bleuté en le voyant.

La cloche sonna, ce qui le fit sursauter. La professeur arriva suivie de près par un certain bleuté. Ichigo ne l'avait pas vu, mais le remarqua quand il passa à côté de lui. Il leva la tête et croisa son regard. Il détourna les yeux et rougis. Il passa l'heure à se demander comment partir en douce pour ne pas lui parler. Quand ce fut la récré du midi, Ichigo se leva et partit le plus vite possible sur le toit. Grimmjow se leva lui aussi et le suivi. Quand ce dernier arriva en haut, il vit qu'Ichigo était seul et que c'était le meilleur moment pour lui parler. Il ferma la porte derrière lui ce qui fit révéler sa présence à Ichigo. Ce dernier se retourna violemment et fit face à Grimmjow.

- Tu veux encore te battre ? demanda mauvaisement Ichigo.

Grimmjow s'avança sans répondre. Quant à Ichigo, lui, reculait. Quand il fut adossé au mur avec devant lui un Grimmjow sérieux, il se trouva très embarrassé. Le bleuté leva sa main et effleura la joue du rouquin. Ce dernier frémit et ferma les yeux. Grimmjow avança sa tête et embrassa Ichigo. Le rouquin rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Il repoussa Grimmjow et lui cria :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'embrasse, répondit le bleuté le plus naturel possible.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Grimmjow s'avança et pris le visage d'Ichigo dans ses mains.

- C'est évident, non ? Moi aussi je t'aime !

Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa. Et cette fois-ci, Ichigo ne le repoussa pas.


End file.
